relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Ganon's Tower
Ganon's Tower is a large tower found at the center of Ganon's Deadlands. It is accessible after completing the Ruptured Towers and traversing through Ganon's Tomb. It contains Ganon's Equipment, Ganon's Epitaph, the Trident of Power, the Moon Pearl, two Moon's Tears as well as multiple other Relics of Hyrule items. Walkthrough The entrance hall in Ganon’s Tower is blocked by a duel between an Elite Bokoblin and a Dremora Churl. A magic-wielding Dremora may come from the right to intervene. A gate blocks the northern set of stairs leading up the tower. Follow the corridor south to find a flight of stairs leading down into an expansive room containing numerous Relics of Hyrule items, most notably two Moon’s Tears, an Ashland Zora Tunic, a Hylian Dark Armor cuirass, and a full set of Lesser Darknut Armor. Once inside the room, a gate slams shut, blocking the entrance. Two Black Wolfos block the lever next to an altar on the southern side of the room scattered with burnt corpses. Pull the lever to unlock the entrance and the northern flight of stairs in the entrance hall. Travel up the flight of stairs to find a Bokoblin and a Poe fighting at the entrance to another room. A rough stone pillar juts out of the center of the tile where a Phantom stands over the body of a Dremora. A lever on in the northwestern side of the room opens the gate blocking the staircase to the east. A Bokoblin and a Cursed Bokoblin block the stairs leading up to another room. A Master Darknut equipped with the Sword of Despair and a Clock Shield stands guard in the center of the room. Two braziers flank Ganon’s Coffin, which is secured with a Master lock. Inside, Ganon’s Equipment can be found along with Ganon’s Epitaph. A Dark Heavy Shield lies on a pedestal in the northwestern corner of the room, and a sample of Dark Essence sits on an Ancient Enchanter in the southeastern corner. A lever in the southwestern corner opens the gate blocking the stairs leading further up into the tower. The winding staircase leading up is littered with multiple Bokoblins fighting Dremora and Poes. At the top of the stairs lies a door to the top of Ganon’s Tower. On an altar surrounded by fire and the remains of a destroyed Oblivion Gate rests the Trident of Power and the Moon Pearl. Lore Ganon's Tower was constructed by Ganon's minions as well as daedra present in Ganon's island in the Deadlands. The tower served as Ganon's home and base of operations, as well as his hoard of relics of Hyrule, as described in the lore book Ganon's Epitaph. In the timeline of Relics of Hyrule, Ganon was defeated by the Hero of Time and the construction of Ganon's Castle in Hyrule was erased from history. Ganon's Tower in the Deadlands therefore serves as a reclamation of a lost part of Ganon's timeline. The scene at the top of the tower is meant to be open to interpretation. The dead Dremora at the top of the tower may be the result of a fight with Ganon that he either won or lost, a result of the gate malfunctioning, a result of the gate being destroyed, or a result of the gate successfully opening and killing daedra with Din's holy light. The gate may have also been deliberately destroyed by Ganon's minions after being opened and used by Ganon. Ganon may have been subdued and destroyed by Mehrunes Dagon for his treachery, making Ganon's Coffin truly his coffin. However, Ganon may also have been unsure of his ability to succeed at opening the gate and hid his belongings in a coffin, guarded by his most powerful minion. Ganon's Coffin would then be a contingency in case of failure. The presence of the Trident of Power indicates that it was intended to be used in the ritual to open the gate. Whether it was used successfully is open to interpretation. Background and Inspiration The exterior of Ganon's Tower is based on Ganon's Castle from Ocarina of Time, ''including the lava pool beneath it and the ethereal bridge leading to it. The interior was constructed to fit the physical constraints of the exterior and to fit into the lore of Ganon's presence in Oblivion. Prior to version 6.5, the Elite Bokoblin was a Feral Moblin. The Feral Moblins were phased out when JKalenad decided their appearance was out of place in the mod. Likewise, Dinofols were removed in version 6.5.12 and replaced with Black Wolfos. Gallery Ganon'sTowerInterior.jpg|The first corridor of the dungeon Ganon'sTowerInterior2.jpg|The forge room Ganon'sTowerInterior3.jpg|The Phantom's room Ganon'sTowerInterior4.jpg|The room of Ganon's Coffin Ganon'sTowerInterior5.jpg|A Poe on the winding stairs Ganon'sTowerTop.jpg|The Moon Pearl, Trident of Power, and destroyed Oblivion Gate Video See Also Ganon's Deadlands Ganon's Tomb Pale Secret Grotto ''Ganon's Fate Ganon's Epitaph Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Locations Category:Ocarina of Time (Game)